


Well Trained

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Tavros is such a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Trained

You flick the tip of his horn and he shudders, the slim chains on his wrists and ankles jingling. He doesn’t move aside from that, kneeling in front of you and naked, his bulge curled against his thighs, his hands tied behind him. You tap the bottom of his chin with your crop to make him look up.

He’s flushed deep bronze, biting his lip. You think he wants to say something, but he knows better. You pull your fingers through his hair and he purrs, softly, twitching a little. Slowly, you tug back on his hair, until he’s bent slightly backwards, His bulge twitches and squirms, and you take a moment to use the tip of your stiletto to shift the vibrator in his nook.

He whines, his chest heaving. You’d long-since turned it off, but he’s so _sensitive_ that you just couldn’t stand to not tease him. You climb into his lap and lick his throat in one long stripe, yanking his hair again.

"Look at you. You like this." You coo, petting his hair in an almost pale way. "You love when I treat you this way. Say it."

He gulps. “I love when, you treat me this way. I love it so much, ma’am.”

"Good boy." You mumble, kissing at his neck. "Very good."

He purrs, and you pet him, his back and shoulders and neck, and he relaxes a little. You push his bulge into your nook, hissing at the feeling. He mewls and bucks his hips a bit, groaning. You nibble at his ear, rolling your hips. He moans softly, and you keep moving, making small noises in his ear and telling him how good he is, how nice he feels.

"M-ma’am I’m close, close, please let me, oh god." He whimpers, hands balling into fists behind him and hips twitching faster. "Please, please."

His begging is enough for you to finish, and you spill blue over his lap. He whines as your nook contracts around him. “Come on, good boy, come for me, such a good boy, great job.”

He sobs your name and comes, shuddering, tears rolling down his cheeks. You kiss him slowly, gently, and take the bindings off. Then you lift him, ever so carefully, and take him to the shower, rinse him off, wash him, and take him to the bed. You rub his back and pepper kisses over his shoulders and the back of his neck, and he purrs, low in his chest.

"You did so great, babydoll. So great." You sigh, gently scratching at the base of his horn. "You’re the best. You’re perfect."

He’s stopped crying and is now just lavishing in the attentions you’re giving him, claws kneading at the human furnishing. “Thank you, Vriska.”

You kiss the top of his head and continue rubbing him down, petting him and letting his muscles relax, reminding him how much you love him, how perfect he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I actually write straight pairings too!  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
